Keep Running
by whosherlock6
Summary: Sherlock/john slash eventually. Does it take john getting wounded for sherlock to realise his feelings for him? May become dark in the later chapters. The rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

It had just been a simple case, a boring one. There was supposed to be no danger, and it was, until it went terribly and utterly wrong. I had been grappling with a large man from Russia with one eye and a tattoo of a woman on his arm. He through me down and I landed hardly on my leg. Pain shot through my whole body. I couldn't defend myself and the kicks kept coming. I managed to disarm the man and knock him out with a kick (with my good leg). Then I hear the shot. And in an instant I was on my feet and running towards the shot. I rounded the corner and saw someone lying on the floor. I cautiously moved closer and saw it was john.

"John?" I called. No reply. "John!" I yelled as I ran to him. I looked around but the attacker had already fled. I dropped to my knees next to him. A large sticky red spot was forming near the middle of his stomach, getting on his favorite jumper. I put pressure on the bullet wound on my friend's stomach. But he was more then a friend wasn't he? He let out a gasp as I pushed down on his wound with one hand and dialed 999 with the other.

"John," I called to him because I could see him drifting away "You need to stay awake until the ambulance can get here. You can't die… I need you John." He was staring at me, gasping for every breath.

"Sherlock" He managed through pain

"Shhh John, The ambulance will be here soon and everything will be okay" I was more trying to convince myself then him. He was starting to fade away, his face was paler then it had ever been. Like a ghost. I pulled his head into my lap and held him close. I clung to him, as if I were to let go of him he would slip away forever.

"John…" I muttered wiping some of the sweat from his brow and running my hand through his short hair. After a short while I could hear the approaching sounds of and ambulance and some police cars, three to be exact. When they got to us everything turned to chaos. There were people yelling but I couldn't hear because I was too numb. Almost immediately someone pulled John from my arms. But I knew if he had any chance of living I had to let go. I was still on my knees with blood all over me, some my own and some Johns. I felt Lestrade put his hand on my shoulder

"Come on Sherlock" he pulled me up to my feet. That was when I remembered my own injuries. I could feel the cut in my lip, the bruises all over my body, a few broken ribs, and the gash in my shoulder where I had been cut with a knife. But those didn't even bother me. What all of my focus was on was my leg. The searing, blinding, pain that was coming from my leg.

"Lestrade… my leg" Then my strength gave out and I collapsed to the cold cement crashing my head into the ground. Then I blacked out and I felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a short while later bound to a stretcher in the back of an ambulance.

"No 'ospitals" I tried to say but whatever they gave me was strong. I started to pull against my restraints but I felt the pain again. I let out a gasp and stopped struggling immediately. The women in the passenger seat turned and saw I was awake.

"John" I managed slightly slurred "es John ohay" The women looked at me with pitying eyes. I heard "I don't know dear" right before I drifted back off to sleep. The next time I woke up, after who knows how long, I was in a hospital room. It was a private room, probably thanks to Mycroft. I looked around the room. It was plain, boring as hospitals usually were. When my eyes reached the door I saw it was open, and Mycroft was standing in the doorway. I saw he was staring at me

"Hello Sherlock" Sounding in his usual tone

"Mycroft" I said back, looking at him with an expressionless face. Then I let my face soften and I asked "Is john okay?"

"Oh yes, you picked your little lack dog well this time. He's strong" I looked him in the eyes furious at what I was hearing.

"Never speak about him like that again" I hissed back at him.

"Oh come now Sherlock, you aren't capable of caring for anyone. You're a sociopath. You will use him until he leaves you or gets killed" he sounded so calm when he said it "He will stick around until he realizes what you really are" He paused, "a monster"

"Get out." I growled at him. Not moving. Just staring him down.

As he was walking out he turned to me and said "Really Sherlock with a mind like yours you should really be able to handle the truth"

"GET OUT!" And he was gone. I sat there for a short while thinking about what had just happened. Then Lestrade came in.

"I hear you yell is every thing okay?" I looked at him for a moment.

"Fine." I told him. But I was lying. Every thing hurt, I couldn't think straight, and no one would tell me if John was okay. He didn't look like he believed me. After a short pause I asked him quietly "Is john okay?" He looked momentarily surprised at my compassion for my flat mate but the look soon turned to pity.

"John is still in intensive care. They don't know if he is going to make it."

I want to see him." I didn't know what I wanted to see about him. I just wanted to watch him. Too make sure he pulled through, and if he was going to die I wanted to be with him until the end.

"Sherlock you can't you are not healthy enough to-" I cut him off

"I don't care. Bring me too him! I don't care if you have to carry me!" He sighed knowing there was no way he could win

"I'll get a wheel chair; you can't walk on that leg"

"Fine." And with that he was off to find a wheel chair. He came back once he had found one, and got a nurse to help me into it. Then he brought me to where they were keeping john. All the while I kept running my conversation with Mycroft in my head over, and over.


End file.
